The Adventures of Honey, Robin, and Jay
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Honey, Robin, and Jay, the children of Banjo and Kazooie, must fight through many different worlds to save their parents from Robo Grunty's Wrath. Honey, Robin, and Jay are my OCs. Read and Review. Rated K Plus for now.


The birth of three unlikely heroes.

The day was a very exciting day for Banjo and Kazooie, as today, Kazooie was going to lay an egg. It had been a rather long twenty four hours, but now, Banjo was ready for fatherhood. Kazooie sat down in her nest, and soon, she was starting to lay the egg. Then came the process of Kazooie sitting on the egg until it hatched. But suddenly, it began to squirm under her. She hopped off, fearing what every bird parent fears: A premature hatch. Banjo and Kazooie's eyes were glued to the egg, and suddenly, they heard a crack.

Something had broken the shell. Rather than a wing, it was an arm, with a bear paw attached to it. The shell then shattered, showing not a bird, but a BEAR CUB. When they got a good look at it, they pondered how something as big as a loaf of bread managed to survive in an as small as a human skull. None the less, Banjo picked up the cub and cradled it in his arms.

During this, Kazooie dialed a bear expert. He was baffled by what had taken place, and told the pair that they had a female cub on their hands. After some discussion, the pair decided that the cub's name would be Honey.

Banjo remembered when Tootie was a cub, and he had had the same nurturing that she had. Banjo would often smash berries until they were liquefied, and bottle feed it to Honey. Honey loved the berries, and for her solid foods, Kazooie would feed her solids like bread and the occasional meat. As Honey grew up, Banjo and Kazooie noticed that she liked cramped areas. The more cramped the area, the happier she was. They would often have to remove her from the pantry, where she was wedged between jars of sugar, flour, or other things that provided a cramped place for her. When Honey went to daycare, the teacher often asked Banjo or Kazooie (whoever came to pick her up) why Honey refused to come out from the narrow space between the massive and heavy bookshelves. After a while, Banjo and Kazooie figured that she liked cramped places because she hatched out of a small egg.

When Honey was three years old, Kazooie laid two more eggs. This time, they managed to get an ultra sound, and they were happy to find that this time, Kazooie was having twin Breegals. She sat on the eggs for roughly eight hours before they hatched. The first of the two that came out had a brown tint in his feathers, and for some reason, was wearing glasses fresh out of the egg. Banjo and Kazooie were confused, and they looked at Honey…Had she been putting glasses in Kazooie's food? When the next egg hatched about two minutes later, the bird that came out resembled a miniature Kazooie. After a while, they called a Breegal specialist, who told them that there had been cases where Breegal babies had been born with glasses, as well as watches, shoes, and other things.

It was rather rare, but not unheard of. They learned that the Breegals were boys. The bespectacled one was called Jay, and the Kazooie clone was named Robin. When Jay and Robin first saw Honey, they both flew over, picked her up by the shirt she was wearing, flew her to the closet, and shut her in it. Banjo removed her from the closet, and she was crying. The talons had not hurt her; she had just been scared by the fact that they did that. Later, Kazooie and Banjo laughed at it.

As the three kids grew up, Honey was starting to be bossy to her brothers, but when they needed her, she was right there. At one point, when they were at school, the boys were being picked on by a hawk that hated Breegals. Honey rushed in and pummeled the Hawk with her claws. He was not seriously hurt, but was expelled for bullying. Honey was relieved of punishment once the principal and teacher learned she was helping her brothers, who were being bullied, and got a gold star. The boys tended to annoy Honey, but when she needed them, they were always quick to help her. One time, Honey had been dared to climb up a huge rock stalk, with slippery ledges.

She slipped off and was dangling from the top ledge, and was screaming for help. Jay and Robin flew in and lowered her to the ground.

When Honey was thirteen, and Jay and Robin were ten, disaster struck. They were on their way home from school, when they saw their house was destroyed. Throwing their bags to the dirt, they ran and dug through the wreckage, praying that their parents were okay. They found no trace of either one, but did find a note floating above what used to be the fireplace. Honey took it, and read it out load.

"Dear brats,

Your parents are in the hands of Robo Grunty, and they are going to pay for all the ruined schemes they are responsible for. I hope you enjoy life on the street.

Signed, Grunty."

Rage filled Honey as she ripped the note in half.

"So," said Jay, "those bed time stories of a Witch named Grunty weren't fake after all."

"I don't know who Grunty thinks she is," said Honey, "But we're gonna kick her robot butt." Suddenly, a hole was dug in the ground next to them. What came out of it was a mole who had much grey in his fur, and he had glasses on his face,

"Oh thank heavens," he said, "you three are unharmed. I was afraid that you too, fell victim to Grunty's wrath."

"And you are?" asked Robin,

"I am Bottles. I'm sure your parents told you about me…Did they?"

"Why yes," said Honey, "as a matter of fact, they did. They said you taught them countless skills with which to save Aunt Tootie."

"They are right," said Bottles, "Now I may be old, but I still got enough left in me for one last adventure. I will teach you skills like I did your mom and dad."

"Thanks very much," said Jay. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they saw a skull on a body with feathers on top, each lined with grey. Honey took a battle pose, while the boys hid behind her.

"It's okay," said Bottles, "he's on our side, he helped your parents as well."

"Mole not lying," said the skull, "I Mumbo Jumbo, great shaman, and let Mumbo be the first to say that Mumbo sorry for Bear and Bird's kidnap. Mumbo applaud your choice to save them. Honey, Mumbo have present from Bear." He took something from behind his back, and tossed it to Honey. She caught it, and couldn't believe what she was holding: Her dad's backpack.

"Bear told me to give to you," said Mumbo, "and for you to use it like he did." Honey wiped away a tear as fast as it came to avoid her brothers seeing her cry. She slid the pack onto her shoulders.

"Jay, Robin." Said Honey, "Get in the pack, we're going to save Mom and Dad." Both birds flew and went into the backpack. It was a cozy fit, but they managed.

"You all set?" asked Bottles.

"Yes," said Honey, "Grunty will never know what hit her."

"Look out for Mumbo's skull while inside the lair," said Mumbo,

"And Look for my molehill," said Bottles, "Mumbo will perform magic to help you along, and I will teach you a new skill to help you along. You're throwing safety to the wind, just so you know." Mumbo took out a stick with a skull on the end of it from behind his back, and waved it around. Honey, Robin, and Jay were teleported into epic adventure.

That's the first chapter of my story, I hope it is satisfactory to Banjo-Kazooie fans.


End file.
